Following Orders
by slaygurl
Summary: Every time that Nell has to follow someone else's orders it is having lasting consequences. This is my first fic and I am hopeless at summaries, please give it a shot. Mostly centred around Nell, but the other characters will appear. Might be Nallen in the end. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Following Orders

A/N - Hi, I haven't written anything in a very long time. Let alone posted it for anyone else to read. So go easy on me. All mistakes are mine.

Please read and review.

Chapter 1

_Man, I hate having to follow orders. Why did I let Granger talk me into this. Thought Nell. Normally I love being an analyst but I wish I wasn't so smart right now._

Nell was no longer Nell. As she walked into the bar and took a long look around she became Natalie Smith analyst for an IT company based in San Francisco. On her most recent visit to meet with contacts trying to gain access to a money laundering ring. She was almost in, really hoping to meet the higher ups or even better the boss tonight.

From across the room a young woman called out "Natalie"

"Hey Rachel." Nell replied.

"Let's get you a drink. Your usual martini?" asked Rachel.

"Yes please" Nell said with a smile.

"What have you got planned for this visit Natalie?" enquired Rachel as they weaved their way through the crowd toward her table.

"Haven't got any yet, just thought that I would go with the flow see what came up. Have some fun maybe keep my mind off things" Replied Nell.

"We'll find you some fun, forget all about that asshole" said Rachel.

"Cheers" they said knocking their glasses together.

A drink or two later their conversation was interrupted by Rachel's phone.

"Hello"

"Ok, what happened?"

"I guess that you will just have to meet next time"

"Bye"

Nell sat quietly trying to decipher the one sided conversation. She had a feeling that her night out tonight was going to be all for nothing. She could pretty much guess what Rachel was going to say next.

Rachel looked to Nell and said "Looks like it is just us girls, boss can't make it tonight."

"That's a shame was look forward to meeting up with him?"

"Will try and get it done before you have to go home, he is looking forward to meeting you too." She stopped suddenly with an almost sinister smile she said "I think that I may have found your fun. Guy over in the corner there hasn't taken his eyes off of you since he walked in."

Nell asked "Where?"

"Your two o'clock. Having a chat to the bartender and looking our way" nudging her shoulder she added "looks pretty hot, you should go for it. Get the idiot out of your system."

Nell looked in the direction Rachel described and had to stifle a gasp at who she saw. Callen.

Across the bar…

Callen walked into the bar mind set on having a few drinks before heading home for a quiet night. He wasn't normally the type for places like this but what the hell a drinks a drink and he wanted one out if his house for a change. He sat himself down in a quiet corner at the bar flagged down the bartender for a beer then settled in to take in the scenery.

As he surveyed the room his eyes drifted about. They went from table to table taking in the variety of patrons before his gaze finally settled on the furthest group. In particular a petite red head. He ordered himself another drink when it arrived the bartender noticed where his eyes were glued.

"Her name is Natalie." He said

"Huh" He distractedly replied.

The man gave him a small smile.

"The tiny red head over there that you can't keep your eyes off. Her name is Natalie. Newly single I hear" he added with a smirk.

The so called Natalie chose that moment to turn around. His mouth practically dropped open in shock. Nell. She looked gorgeous and very different to the Nell that he saw every day. She was wearing a black dress that fell just above knees, had wide straps and cinched in waste add cobalt blue heels and he was blown away. You could have knocked him over with a feather he was that shocked. But why was she using an alias. It almost made sense because what he was looking at was very un-Nell like.

Her friend seemed to have noticed that he was staring because with a smirk on her face she turned and whispered to Nell. After a few minutes she glanced his way, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of him. He tried to read her friends lips as she spoke to Nell between surreptitious glances his way. The only words he managed were the final ones _have fun_ and watched as her friend practically shoved her in his direction.

After a small stumble she recovered and started toward him with a definite sway in her step. Another trait unlike Nell and he was nearly hypnotised. She came to a stop in front of him and she looked him over head to toe before meeting his eyes with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Natalie. Is this seat taken?"

"It's all yours. I'm Simon." He replied with a smirk.

Callens quiet night just turned into an interesting one.

"Drink?" he asked

"Martini please"

He flagged down the bartender "Martini and another beer please." The man gave him a knowing smile. As he placed the drinks on the bar in front of him and said "have fun."

The two settled in and started to chat. They traded stories and as the drinks continued to flow that soon changed to flirting. Finally she managed to drag him onto the now crowded dance floor. Now away from prying eyes and ears they let their aliases slip for a moment.

"What are you doing here Nell?" asked Callen.

"I am on a little side project for Granger."

"Granger?"

"Unfortunately yes. As far as I am aware no one else knows about it."

"What's it about?" she raised an eyebrow at him "right side project no one knows."

"Exactly. Now I don't know if this is too much to ask but will you be my ticket out of here?"

"Why?"

"Because the person I need to meet is now a no show and a hook-up to help in getting me over my recent break-up is a great reason to leave."

"I can do that." He said as a sultry song started to play he pulled her body right up against his "Shall we get a little more up close and personal Natalie"

Nell wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. She moved her body along with the beat she ran her hands down his chest and gauging his reaction. He seemed a little shocked at first but quickly recovered.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear "Since we're supposed to be hooking up I don't mind if you get a little more adventurous. I'll let you know if I get uncomfortable."

He looked her in the eye a moment leaned down "Same goes."

That said they both seemed to relax further into each other. With the new permissions Callen let his hands wander moving from where they had been sitting safely on her waist. They roamed her sides before coming to a halt one just beneath her breast the other on her upper thigh fingers ghosting below the hem of here dress. Nell had taken hold of his shirt holding him close she rose on her toes until she was able to place barely there kisses along his throat. This seemed to make him tense slightly but he recovered quickly and returned the favour. He continued on from here throat and then along her jawline, pausing his eyes were fixed on her lips. Looking up he silently asked permission, licking her lips she gave an imperceptible nod of the head. Closing his eyes he softly connected his lips and hers. What started out soft quickly turned into something far more passionate. Finally pulling away for the need of oxygen they looked at each slightly wide eyed with something close to surprise. However they seemed to be drawn together by magnets their lips connected again hungrily, without the pair noticing their bodies had changed positions until they were grinding against each other. Pulling away once more they seemed to become aware of their situation again.

Taking Nell by the hand he leant down and whispered in her ear

"We should probably get out of here"

She silently nodded. They then weaved their way toward the exit.

As they left the bar they were met with a cool breeze, it didn't however cool them down. Much to Nell's surprise Callen pulled her against him tightly and kissed her again. She quickly overcame the shock and gave as good as she got. As he kissed down her throat to her shoulder she let out a tiny moan.

"We should take this elsewhere if you wish to continue." She muttered breathlessly. "Do you?"

"Hmm. Yes. Do you?"

"Yes"

She took him by the hand and led him toward a hotel not far from the bar. At his questioning look she said "Natalie has a room here"

He nodded in understanding and followed her closely. They were forced to keep their hands to themselves as several people joined them in the elevator. As they got off on their floor Nell pulled the keycard from her bag. Callen held her tightly against him as he kissed her neck she struggled to open the door. Finally she heard the lock open and they all but fell into the room.

As they tore at each other's clothes the unintended hunger that had built up through the night exploded. The room began to fill with gasps and moans as they sought and sated their pleasure. A time later they lay breathless in each other's arms before they both drifted off to sleep.

Callen was the first to wake, disorientated it took him some time before he figured out where he was. He looked down at the young woman who lay sleeping soundly on his chest. Well this is not where I thought my few drinks would end he thought. But he had to say that was one hell of a time, he did not expect that from Nell. Guess this is a case where looks really are deceiving, little miss not so innocent.

Nell began to stir on his chest. She too seemed to need a moment for everything to come together in her mind. She slowly looked up at him,

"Hey" she said sleepily

"Hey yourself." He replied

Feeling a little awkward she rolled off him holding the sheet to her chest, a little redundant since he had seen everything already, and stared at the ceiling.

He rolled onto his side to look at her.

"Not where I thought my night would end when I decided to go to a bar for a couple of drinks"

"Mine either," Nell replied

"Any plans for the rest of the weekend?" he enquired.

"Not unless my contact calls. Why?"

"I had a lot of fun last night and if you aren't against it I would like for it to continue for a while longer Natalie."

Realising that he was still immersed in his alias she decided to fully embrace Natalie and be very unlike her usual self and continue with their fun.

"Sounds like a plan Simon" she smiled placed her hand behind his neck pulling him in for a fiery kiss. He pulled her naked body tightly against his own and rolled her beneath him.

Not breaking from their assumed personas they continued the passionate affair for the rest of the weekend.

It was nearing midnight on Sunday when Callen prepared to leave. As he and Nell both reached the door he finally let his real self-return. He turned and said

"You know that this can't happen again right?"

"Yes I know" she replied with a slightly bittersweet smile. "Thanks for the great weekend Callen and for getting me out of that bar".

With one final soft kiss, "Your welcome Nell." He said as he turned walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Nell returned to the bed with a sigh, her mind set on getting some sleep in before the working week was upon her again. With a soft giggle she turned on her side closing her eyes _at least I am plenty relaxed _she drifted off to sleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter I really appreciate it. A real boost for a first time publisher. Just a short chapter this time but I hope to have a second one up late today. I don't own the main characters. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think.

**Work On Monday**

Callen was already at his desk when Sam arrived.

"Morning G, you're here early?"

"Figured since I am so far behind in my paperwork I would get a head start. I want to keep all my organs where they are and I am pretty sure I am due for a threatening"

As usual Hetty materialised out of nowhere they both jumped in their seats as she said

"Wise choice Mr. Callen"

"Morning Hetty" said Sam with what he hoped was a charming smile.

"Don't try it Mr. Hanna. You have a couple of expense reports due also"

He sighed, "On it Hetty."

As he turned on his laptop Sam took a minute to study Callen.

Leaning back in his chair, "There is something different about you today" he stated. When he got no response from Callen he continued "What did you get up to on the weekend?"

"You know me Sam not much. Practiced my Russian took apart the toaster a couple of times, the usual" he replied but unfortunately for him his lip quirked and it didn't go unnoticed by his partner.

"Liar, you nearly smiled. What's her name? You are way too relaxed for having done nothing over the weekend."

"I don't know what you are talking about Sam" eyes glued to his paperwork.

"Bullshit. I don't think I have seen you this relaxed in a long time must have been good whoever she was." Said Sam

"What must have been good?" asked Deeks and he and Kensi walked into the bullpen.

"Nothing De…" Callen started but Sam cut him off "Whoever kept him company over the weekend."

"Oh. So you had some fun over the weekend?"

Callen glared at them all. His frustration got the better of him.

"Ok. So I had some fun. No big deal, get over it and get to work"

Sensing Callen's frustration and despite wanting details they all reluctantly got down to their long overdue paperwork. Hoping for a whistle.

**_Later that day…._**

Deeks was walking side by side with Nell on the way back from getting coffee when he noticed an interesting mark on Nell's neck.

A small broke out on his face as he said

"Well, Well Well. It looks like Callen wasn't the only one who enjoyed themselves over the weekend"

"Why do you say that?" asks Kensi

Still grinning he continues "because I can see a very interesting looking bite mark on her neck"

She blushed lightly confirming Deeks theory.

_I thought that my shirt had covered it. Obviously not._

"Everyone is allowed there fun detective" she said with a smile.

She was starting to head up the stairs when he asked "And just who is our little Nell having fun with?" Looking around the bullpen she saw that all eyes were on her and they were expectantly waiting for her answer.

She locked eyes with the detective

"That would be..." pausing "none of your business"

"Aww come on Nell we just want to make sure he's good enough for you"

She chuckled "No, you want to gossip"

This caused the others to laugh as Deeks smile dropped a little.

Kensi slugged her partner in the arm and said "Let it go, Deeks" she smiled at Nell and winked. With that Nell finally got to continue her ascent to ops.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for reading and the reviews, from what you have said I don't think you will have picked my going off in this direction. But I hope that you enjoy it.

As usual I don't own any of the main characters and all mistakes are mine. Read and review please!

Several Weeks Later

**3am**

Nell groans as her phone rings, she starts on getting out of bed because a call at this time of day usually equals an emergency.

"What?" she says in a barely awake voice.

"Is this Nell Jones?" asked the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I am calling from Director Vance's office. He would like to speak with you?"

"Um… Sure?"

After a short beep.

"Vance"

"Director, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Miss Jones. I apologise for the early morning wake-up call but it couldn't wait."

"Ok, what can I do for you?"

"You are being sent away on a temporary assignment."

"What? Where? When? Why?" Nell stuttered out in shock.

"I won't go into details over the phone. You will be travelling via DC so the briefing will be done here"

"Ok, when do I leave?"

"I have a couple of agents set to pick you up in 3 hours. They will be driving you to the airport for your flight."

"How long will I be gone for, what do I need to pack?

"The assignment is indefinite. As for what to pack it will be a warm climate and casual clothing is probably best."

"What about my weapon?"

"It is a military transport so travelling with it won't be a problem"

"I apologise for all the questions you have just caught me really off guard"

"That's understandable"

"Who else knows that I am going?"

"No one else as yet. I will call Hetty at a more reasonable hour but even she isn't going to know where you will be as yet. On that note all of your electronics are to be left behind. You will be out of contact from all but a small number of people"

"Will I be able to send my family an email saying I will be away and unable to contact them? They are the type to send an army if they can't contact me and don't know that I can't."

"That's fine."

"Ok. Wow"

"If that's all I will let you get packing"

"Yes thank you"

"I will see you later today. Goodbye Miss Jones"

"Goodbye Director"

Hanging up the phone Nell sat on her bed frozen in shock.

"Unbelievable" she muttered to herself.

Sighing she got to her feet and set to work. She really had quite a lot to do and not much time to do it. It's going to be a long day.

Turning on her laptop she figures she may as well start easy

TO: Mum and Dad

FROM: Nell

Hey,

I am so sorry that I can't talk to you on the phone but I have been called away for work on really short notice. It's only a few hours until I have to leave. Now please don't freak out but I don't know how long that I am going to be away for and you won't be able to contact me. Don't know why but it's how it has to be apparently. If that changes you know that I will call you. Now I have to go and get myself packed, hope that I get to see you soon.

Love you all lots,

Nell. xoxo

Pulling out her suitcase she began to gather together everything that she might need. The analyst in her was itching to know all the information now. It always made her anxious when she didn't. As time grew closer to the agents' arrival she zipped her case shut.Nell began pacing her living room, unable to sit still. Her reverie was broken by knocking at her door.

After checking the peephole she opened the door revealing two agents.

"Morning. Come on in and just putting the last few things together and then I am good to go"

"Sure thing" one replied

Nell did one last check of her apartment. She retrieved her weapon from its lockbox and grabbed her suitcase and bag before heading to the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess" she replied with a tired smile.

She put her bag in the trunk and got into the car. As they travelled toward the airport she asked

"Do either of you have any idea what is going on. Or are guys just unfortunate and got the short straws for the early morning taxi service?"

"I am off to Washington as well but I have no idea what it's about either. Just got the early morning call like you I imagine" he said.

After a short drive to the airport they boarded the military transport and settled in for the flight to Washington.

LATER THAT DAY

As they wandered in for the day Kensi and Deeks cringed at the sound of Hetty's voice as it reverberated through the mission.

"What do you mean I don't need to know?

The pair raised their eyebrows in question at the already seated Callen and Sam. They simply shrugged. They had no idea.

**On The Phone**

"Hello"

"Good morning Hetty" said Director Vance.

"What can I do for you at this early hour?"

"I am calling to let you know that Miss Jones has been sent on assignment"

"Excuse me?" Hetty asked.

"I called her early this morning and informed her that she was going on assignment."

"Where have you sent her Leon?

"At the moment it is need to know and right now you don't"

Fuming she said "What do you mean I don't need to know? She is part of my team."

"Hetty"

"Leon, when should I expect to see Nell again?"

"As of this morning she is on assignment indefinitely. She will not be contactable until further notice unless it is an emergency and even then it will be done through me. It's done Henrietta"

And with that the line went dead. Hetty glared angrily at the phone before all but slamming it back in place. She cursed the man under her breath.

Eric's whistle cut through the air.

"Got a case"

The agents and detective made their way up to ops, as they came through the door

"No Nell?" Sam enquires.

"I haven't seen her yet and she's not answering my calls or texts" Eric replies slight worry in his tone.

"Miss Jones has been sent away on a classified assignment by Director Vance" said Hetty appearing out of nowhere in her normal ninja like fashion.

"What! Where has she been sent?" asked Kensi.

"I don't have any details apparently it is need to know and it seems right now that I do not"

They all stood staring mouths agape. For Hetty to not know something was almost beyond comprehension.

Not surprised at all by their looks of disbelief she assured them

"Fear not I will continue to harass whoever I need to until they do tell"

This brought a smile to all their faces.

"Mr Beal, I will organise for someone to temporarily aid you in holding the fort until Miss Jones return"

"Hetty..."

"Eric, would you not agree that things are easier with two people up here? I know whoever it is won't be another Miss Jones, but it will have to do."

"Ok" He really hated it when she was right, things were easier with two. But that was with Nell.

"Now I will let you all get back to work. I believe that you have a case to solve.

She left the OP centre just as quietly as she had appeared.

WASHINGTON DC NCIS HEADQUATERS

Nell and her fellow NCIS agent who had introduced himself as Ben Jamieson finally arrived at headquarters after what felt like the longest flight of their lives. They must have hit every possible bit of turbulence there was and spent the entire time bouncing around like rag dolls. It was a relief to get off and into the car sent to pick them up and take them to the Navy Yard.

They were escorted up the stairs where they met Director Vance outside MTAC.

"Agent Jones, Agent Jamieson welcome to DC how was your flight?"

Nell decided to put it nicely "I've had better."

Agent Jamieson was more abrupt with his "Like hell"

The Director gave them both a look and then as he put his eye to the iris scanner he said

"Follow me"

They followed him into the dark room. They took a seat in the small gallery that was filled with several other personnel.

The director indicated to the support staff to connect them to all the necessary parties and then allowed them to depart. As the screen came to life it was split into several screens indicating that whatever they were going to be doing it wasn't just their agency involved.

"Welcome everybody, now that everyone is present we can begin the briefing. My name is Agent Christian Calder from the DEA and I will be heading this operation. This is going to be a joint taskforce investigating the Ramos Cartel in Columbia. There has been chatter recently that indicates that there may be a changes occurring in the hierarchy and as you all know that with changes like these there will be a flow on effect on how throughout the entire organisation and their operations. We believe one of these is changing drug routes between Columbia to Mexico and the US. You will all be assigned tasks that coincide with the skills and specialties you all have in the South American region. Specifics will be given on your arrival in Bogata, we may be split up and travel to other parts of the country but until we are able to gather more information we will be based in the capital. When we are all set up more detailed information on exactly what your particular agents are working on will be passed on to their respective superiors. That's all I have for now, see you in Bogata." With that he signed off.

The Director turned to address them as the DEA agent concluded his briefing.

"Your flight for Bogata leaves this evening at 1800. You will be sharing a charter aircraft with several of your fellow taskforce members. Until then given your early morning wakeup calls and less than pleasant flight we have you two setup with rooms at a nearby motel for the rest of the day. You are to report back here at 1700 to meet with a car the will escort you to the airfield."

"Yes Director. Thank you very much."

He gave them their hotel information and sent them on their way.

They arrived at the hotel and quickly checked in, both desperate for some sleep.

"Meet make up here at what 1630. Sounds good" They walked off to their respective rooms. Barely remembering to set an alarm Nell passed out the second her head hit the pillow.

Feeling a little better as they waited to board the plane Nell and Ben were joined by four other agents. They introduced themselves as FBI Special Agents Peter Grant and Gemma Winn, CIA Agent James Mendez and DEA Special Agent Sarah Smith. So counting the taskforce leader Christian Calder they were going to be a party of seven.

It turned out that they all had had various versions of the early wake-up call and no one was surprised when they all fell asleep soon after take-off. This was for the best as they were going to hit the ground running.

_10 Hours Later_

As they landed in Bogata they were quickly taken to what would be their headquarters a fairly large but non-descript house. Seemed they were going to have to be one big happy family living together. Though it was likely that there would be travel involved.

After dropping their gear in their respective rooms they gathered in the central area to find out what their individual assignments were going to be.

"Welcome to Bogata everyone" said Calder. "Ok, I won't beat around the bush this is what is going to happen.

Agents Smith and Agent Jones you will be in charge of investigating drug routes. New ones, old ones, where possible new ones might appear. Jones your latest experience with the submarine will be very helpful and work well with Smiths ground experience.

Agent Mendez and Agent Winn you two will be dealing with their other crimes. Even though drugs are their most profitable business we still need to deal with the guns, people smuggling etc.

Agent Grant and Agent Jamieson there has been chatter that the hierarchy is going through some changes. I want you to identify the players and their place in the game.

All the information that we have for each of your areas will be distributed let's get to work everyone."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N – Thank you so much everyone. It was great to wake up to the reviews, favourites and follow.

I don't own the main characters and all mistakes are mine.

Please continue to read and review.

It was about a month in when Nell began to see the inconsistencies. The cartel was all of a sudden making changes. And it matched up far too well with the work they were doing. If she and agent Smith found their latest drug route or schedule a few days later they stopped using it. They discover one of their major dealers they are either found dead or go missing. And then there were the raids. On two occasions they had found that major drug hauls were about to arrive, but both times they never showed or they turned up at some other location.

Not long after she got suspicious Jamieson approached her following one of the full team check-ins.

He said "Hey, let's go get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled somewhat relieved she really needed someone to talk to and she had come to trust Ben.

They said goodbye to the group and headed away. Both being vigilant that no-one had followed. Once they were settled into the quiet corner of a restaurant Ben started

"I think we have a problem."

Nell's eyes widened in shock before she replied

"I think so too"

Ben looked equally shocked as he said

"You think we have a leak too"

Nell nodded "Yes from my area everything seems to be getting to the cartel far too quickly and constantly for it to be by accident" she continued on "I don't know if Sarah has come to the same conclusion but she knows that something is not right. What about you?"

"I found that our reports have been getting changed. The other night I had forgotten something that was in our work area. On the floor I found a copy of the report that I had signed. Thinking it had just fallen out of the folder I went to put it back. What I found was a completely different report with the Intel we had found mixed around. For example the person we believe to the boss was listed as a low level member and that we have yet to find anything on the leadership."

"So you believe it is Grant?"

"It is who I would put my money on. He is practically second in charge so he would be able to access your reports as well."

"True. We need proof before we could go to anyone else with this."

"I know any ideas?"

Nell's mind went into overdrive as she tried to figure out how to get the evidence.

"Ok. I think we should both start keeping copies of the reports as we last see them. We know that at least one of yours has been changed and no idea if he has got to mine." He goes on a daily walk which would give him a meet opportunity. I think that one of us should follow so if he is meeting them there can be photographic evidence."

"Sounding good" Ben says

"If I could track down a bug think you could get it in his room or something? This covers a possible hidden phone."

"Any ideas for his computer?"

"Nothing I am capable of. You?"

"My skills are definitely nothing special."

"Ok. Well let's just start with what we've talked about."

"Right so we both copy our reports. While I look for a bug you tail him on his next walk."

"Deal."

Plan in place they finished their meal and made their way back to the team to hopefully catch their traitor.

As Nell and Ben investigated the evidence against Agent Grant began to mount. They found more altered reports on both sides. On the times they were able to follow him most occasions he met with a cartel member or made a drop that if you stay around was later picked up. When Ben was able to plant a bug Nell had acquired a hidden cell phone was found. It was during one of these one sided conversations that they heard something disturbing _"I will make sure I am not here. Then do whatever you want with them"_. They knew it was time to pass on their information. It was decided they would send in directly to Vance via an email address not associated with the taskforce on the off chance someone else was involved.

FROM: Nell Jones and Ben Jamieson

TO: Director Vance

SUBJECT: **URGENT – TASKFORCE COMPRISED**

Director,

During the past ten days Ben and I have been investigating a leak that we believed we had discovered. We gathered evidence before passing this on because an accusation like this if it turned out to be false would be devastating.

In this case however we have discovered and have evidence proving that FBI Agent Peter Grant has been working with the cartel.

Attached to this email your will find

Surveillance photos of Agent Grant meeting with various cartel members.

Audio files from a bug that we planted in his room of conversations on a hidden cell phone

Our reports at the time we last saw them. It is highly likely that they are different to those available to you.

We are worried that something is about to happen as in the last audio recording the statement _"I will make sure I am not there. Do what you want with them"_ was heard.

We are considering leaving the area as we are beginning to fear for our safety.

We have used this email address to keep this information separate on the chance someone else is involved. For the event we need to separate from the group we have both got burner phones

N – 319-014-7242

B – 319-014-7243

We hope that this won't be necessary.

Awaiting your instructions,

Nell and Ben.

Minutes after the email was sent all hell broke loose. They walked back in on a bloodbath. On seeing the door forced open they drew their weapons and cleared the room which held the bodies of four of the five other taskforce members. It was no surprise to them that Grant was not one of them.

"Guess it is time for us to disappear after all" Ben said

Turning around they found themselves facing down the barrels of the guns of four cartel enforcers.

"Yes. You will be disappearing. With us" one of them sneered.

"Drop your weapons" ordered another. Nell and Ben complied and then they were searched stripped of their belongings, tied up and dragged out the door going god knows where. They never got Vance's email.

TO: Nell Jones and Ben Jamieson

FROM: Director Vance

Subject: **DISAPPEAR**

Disappear until further notice,

Vance.

He was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks again for the reviews and follows. Hope you continue to enjoy. I don't own any of the main characters and all mistakes are mine.

Please read and review!

Director Vance looked at the phone like it was a bomb slowly counting town. Not long after he received the disturbing email about Nell and Jamison's beliefs about FBI Agent Grant and he had gone through the evidence they had discovered he was informed of the blood bath and abductions in Colombia. He was not surprised when he found out that Grant was the only surviving agent. In a meeting of the Directors, Vance was able to share the information he had received. It was a shock to everyone involved, especially the FBI Director. But it was quickly agreed that he would be the subject of intense investigation.

He had already spoken to Agent Jamiesons immediate superior about his abduction which had been hard enough now he had to take on Henrietta Lange. And he was not looking forward to it. Taking a deep breath and sighing he picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello"

"Morning Hetty" the director says.

"You don't sound well Leon what is going on?"

"There is no easy way to say this but I have some bad news regarding Miss Jones."

After a short silence Hetty enquired "What has happened?"

"She has been abducted Hetty"

"How did this happen? Where was she?"

"She was a part of a multi-agency taskforce who were investigating the Ramos Cartel in Colombia. Over the last couple of weeks she and another NCIS Agent Ben Jamieson believed that there was a leak. It seemed every time they discovered something the information was getting back to them and was helping them fix their weaknesses. I received an email from Nell this morning from an address not associated with the taskforce informing me that they believed one of the FBI agents was a traitor and the information they had against him" he paused "Not long after that I received a call from the DEA Director who told me that information about the investigation had the cartel worried so they attacked. Four of the seven taskforce members were dead, our two NCIS agents taken and the one agent that had escaped was the FBI agent Nell and Ben had suspected.

"My dear lord." Hetty was shocked "What is being done to locate them?"

"As this has only just happened only local law enforcement are involved but that will be changing very quickly. All the agencies involved will be doing some sort of investigation."

"And the surviving agent?"

"We are fairly certain he doesn't know he has been made and he will be taken into custody as soon as he lands."

"My team will want to investigate."

"I figured as much. I will send you all the information on the taskforce and anything on the investigation thus far and will pass on any updates that I receive. We will do everything we can Hetty. I am really going to try and get first crack at the suspect. We are the ones with the live agents."

"Thank you Leon"

"I have to go and get things running here. I will keep in touch."

"Goodbye"

Hetty sat back in her chair. An uncharacteristic tear ran down her cheek as she thought. _I don't know if I can survive losing another one._

She had heard her troops file in toward the end of Director Vance's call and knew that it was now her turn to be the bearer of bad news.

Rising from her sear she walked toward the bullpen. Addressing the agents she said

"Upstairs we have a case."

The agents exchanged worried glances at Hetty's odd demeanour. It was rare that she herself told them they had a case. They followed her into the OPS centre where they were met with a surprised Eric

"What are you guys doing up here?" He asked.

"I called them up here Mr. Beal we have a case"

"I haven't received anything"

"You soon will. But I need to speak with you all first"

Alarms bells went off in all of their heads. There was no way that this was going to be good so they braced themselves.

"I just received a phone call from Director Vance" she paused "it appears that our Miss Jones has been abducted"

You could have heard a pin drop with the silence. They were all snapped back to reality as Eric's tablet hit the ground.

Kensi had tears running down her face. Deeks looked like he was on the verge of tears himself as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sam and Callen had what seemed like a mix of fear and sadness but it was equally rivalled with the need to destroy something.

Eric hadn't been able to get past shock. He stood like a statue.

Hetty was then hit with a barrage of questions

"What the hell happened?"

"Where was she?"

"When did this happen?"

"Why?"

They all asked at once.

"Here is what I know so far" she began

"When she left here she joined a multi-agency taskforce that was put together to investigate the Ramos Cartel in Colombia. Exact details of that investigation will be sent to us. Vance didn't have time to fully brief me during our call "she continued. "Nell and NCIS Agent Ben Jamieson who was also a member of the taskforce began to believe that there was a leak in the group as every weakness they were identifying was being fixed almost immediately. Nell and Ben managed to find proof about the agent they suspected. She was able to send Vance an email outside of taskforce communications with their suspicions and proof."

Hetty could feel the rising tensions and anger filing the room.

"Soon after receiving the email Vance received a call from the DEA Director that there had been an attack of the group. Four of the seven members had been killed, Miss Jones and Agent Jamieson had been abducted and that one agent had survived."

"Please tell me that the one they suspected is dead" asked Sam.

"I am afraid not. He was the only survivor."

"Who is he and where do I find him?" Callen growled.

"He is currently in the air on his way back to the US. We believe that he doesn't know he has been discovered, and will be taken into custody when he lands. Director Vance is doing his best to make sure that we are the first agency to speak with him as our agents are still believed to be alive."

"What agency was he with? Do you think they will play ball?" asked Deeks.

"He was FBI and I think that they will dig their heels in, claim they should deal with him themselves. I don't think that will sit well with the other agencies involved in the taskforce. So with that I think we have a good chance."

"What is being done to find them?" asked Kensi.

"Until now it has been local law enforcement. But now that all agencies involved will have been informed everyone will be aiding in the investigation."

Eric finally retrieved his tablet from the floor, miraculously still in one piece, and noticed a message.

"I have the files from Vance"

"Let's see them Eric" said Sam.

The screen was soon filled with seven faces. Four men and three women. Their eyes were stuck on the most familiar face, Nell. They had to force themselves to look at the bigger picture.

"Ok, get rid of everything that isn't to do with Nell, Jamieson and Grant" said Callen "we'll let the other agencies deal with their own people."

"Tell us about Grant," said Kensi.

"FBI Special Agent Peter Grant, 35 years old. Been in the bureau 15 years. Spent the majority of his career investigating drugs and organised crime in South America. Spent a lot of time in the Bogata office" finished Eric.

"Can definitely see why he was chosen for the taskforce. And with all that time in Bogata it could be easy to get sucked into trouble…"

"Especially if you have a massive debt and a gambling problem" cut in Eric

"We need to talk to him. Where is he headed to Hetty?"

"I think Los Angeles I am going to call Vance and see if he has had luck getting us first access" she said as she walked out of the room.

"What does the Cartel gain by keeping them alive when they could have just killed them like the rest" asked Deeks.

"See if they have any more information that Grant didn't give them maybe" said Kensi. She didn't like that scenario at all because that could mean torture.

As usual no one heard Hetty return so when she spoke they all jumped.

"The director was successful in his quest. Agent Grant will be arriving at LAX in an hour. Mr Callen Mr Hanna his flight information is on your phones I think you should welcome him back."

"Gladly" Sam said as he and G left the OPS centre.

"The rest of you. I know that there isn't much information as yet. But make of it was you can until we see what we get out of Agent Grant"

_**LAX**_

"Quit pacing G. You'll wear a hole in the floor"

"I know. I just hate doing nothing"

"Well our best lead is about to get off this plane and then you can do something so just stop"

Just as Sam stopped speaking Agent Grant walked into view. They stepped in front of him.

"Agent Peter Grant?" asked Callen.

"Yes. Who are you?"

Getting out their ID they said "Agents Callen and Hanna NCIS"

"What can I do for you?"

"You are coming with us."

"No I'm not. I am due to check in at the office. You can contact me there" he said trying to walk around them.

"They already know you are going to be with us" Callen told him.

"I am not going anywhere with you"

"We can put you in handcuffs if you prefer."

"What?" Grants voice raised an octave.

"Are you going to come with us nicely?"

As he tried to go around them again so Sam said

"Handcuffs it is" Making sure that they were on very securely.

Making their way to the car Sam read the man his rights as Callen sent Eric a message saying that they had the guy and to make up a file with everything that they had so far. Photos, audio, doctored reports, financials and have someone bring it to the boatshed.

_**Boatshed**_

Kensi and Deeks were both waiting for them at the boatshed file in hand. They had struck out with the small amount of information they had and were also eager to see the interrogation of the traitor.

Sam led Grant into the interrogation room as Kensi handed Callen the file.

He handed Kensi two cell phones. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"They were both on him. See what you can find on them"

She nodded and called Eric so he could do his thing.

Callen then followed Sam into interrogation.

"Why am I here?" asked Grant.

"Just before we start I want to confirm that you have waived your right to an attorney?"

"Yes. I don't want a lawyer"

"Ok. Let's get started." Said Callen

"Tell us about your recent involvement in the Cartel taskforce in Colombia" said Sam

"It's classified."

"We've been read in"

"I was chosen to join it."

"Actually file says that you asked to join when you accidentally heard about it." Said Callen.

"I like South America, have spent a lot of time there throughout my career. Thought that my knowledge would be useful"

"I'll bet. You were looking into the hierarchy of the cartel?" Sam enquired

"Yes."

"Find anything? Identify anyone?" asked Sam

"Only low level unfortunately"

"Funny that. I don't believe you."

"Why is that?" he began to shift uncomfortably.

"We have proof that you had direct contact with several cartel members. Including some of the higher ranking ones." Continued Callen

"And I would need to contact them why?"

"How are your gambling problems?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Your bank accounts say otherwise. As a matter of fact if it weren't for your hidden account you would be broke."

"So what, I have a secret account doesn't mean I have anything to do with the cartel."

"No but these do" Callen said as he lay the surveillance photos out in front of him. "They show you meeting with many members including two lieutenants."

"How about the doctored reports?" showing him one.

"And then of course the phone calls" Sam played one for him.

'_Don't worry Jorge I changed the report you are listed as a low level member. You've got nothing to worry about."_

"Care to explain?"

He managed to stutter, "What? ..How?"

"But the most damning evidence is actually the fact that you are sitting here alive in front of us when this is what happened to the rest of the taskforce."

Laying crime scene photos out in front of him. These four are dead, these two abducted and you not a scratch. After you said _'I will make sure that I 'm not there. Do what you want with them'_"

He seemed to realise that there was no way out for him. They had too much evidence.

Resigned, he looked up at them he asked.

"What can you do for me if I talk?"

"These will be very serious charges you will be facing. I'm not sure how much can be done but we'll tell them that you helped ok."

He sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"The agents that were kidnapped Jones and Jamieson. Where would they take them?"

"I only know four of their locations. They have a whole lot more but I only know four."

"Addresses" Callen said putting a notebook in front of him.

They left Grant in the room head in hands contemplating his fate.

In the main area they all contacted Hetty.

"Hetty we have four possible cartel locations."

"Send them to Eric. Given that time is of the essence the Director has organised for the agencies already in Colombia to conduct the raids for us."

"Hetty..." started Callen.

"You know as well as I do that every hour counts in a kidnapping and it could be costly for Nell and Ben to wait. I have organised for someone to come and pick up Mr Grant. When that is done you can return to OPS"

"Yes Hetty" They all chorused.

Several hours later they all crowded into the OP Centre and prepared to watch the raids in Colombia. They were all praying that they would find Nell alive and well. Four teams breached the locations they had got out of Agent Grant earlier.

The teams scoured the properties for any signs of Nell and Ben. Three out of four called all clear. The final team, that had stormed a warehouse, said some chilling words.

"We have a body"

"Description of the deceased please."

"Male, 30's, blonde. He is a match to your missing male agent. He has been badly beaten" replied an agent.

"Any sign of the female agent?"

"There are signs that there was a second person here but they are definitely gone now"

"We will complete our investigation of the scene and deceased and get it to you in the next few hours"

"Thank you" The screen went black.

They were gutted that they had lost an agent. That was always hard whether you knew them or not. They were also both happy that they hadn't found Nell dead but hated that that meant she was still missing.

Over the next few months they worked almost non-stop trying to locate Nell. Several trips to Colombia were made, desperate to find anything helpful. Every lead that they found ended up running cold. It was like the Ramos Cartel had suddenly ceased to exist. All known members or associates were nowhere to be found. It was something that they thought was impossible. But somehow they had made an entire criminal organisation disappear.

To their horror they were eventually told that they had to move on. That there were other cases that needed their attention, ones that were hot. Not one that had them chasing one cold lead after another. Officially they did move on but that didn't stop them searching on their off time.

Though they still searched, the possible outcome did creep into their minds from time to time. It would be an amazing feat for anyone to have survived for almost two years. But they had underestimated their little analyst. She had fought her way through all that time. She was very much ALIVE!


	6. Chapter 6

Following Orders – Chapter 6

A/N – A few things before this chapter and probably the next few. I know that this is a huge time jump and the possibility of someone being held in this condition for that long is probably a stretch, but its fiction so in my world they can. I am not familiar with Los Angeles so I just searched Downtown on Google Maps and picked two streets. I am also not a parent so I have no idea if I am over or underestimating what a two year old would be capable of. Think that is all.

As usual I don't own anybody and all mistakes are mine. Please read and review.

_**Two Years Later**_

Nell had overheard them. They were headed to Los Angeles for at least a month. Her captors had no idea that she was from LA they had always assumed Washington. This was going to be her best chance, maybe her only chance for an escape. Even if it was only her daughter Amy that got away. She didn't deserve the life they had been living. If Nell thought she could have got her to safety earlier she would have. But the places they had passed through she didn't trust enough for it to work. Especially without someone she trusted to help her. But LA was where her friends were. People she could trust. As long as she could get Amy to the right person Nell knew that she would be safe for the rest of her life. And that was the best a mother could ask for.

With the hope that she would get her away she began to teach Amy what to say when she got to the police.

Pulling her into her arms "We are going to get you safe Amy" she said closing her eyes with a sigh.

Nell continued to teach her what she needed to know as they had made their way to Los Angeles.

After a week in LA she finally got here chance. Jorge had taken her to one of his meetings at a local store. Down the street she noticed a police car. With tears in her eyes she kneeled before Amy and said as the man's back was turned.

"See the woman next to the car with the lights" Nell says

"Yes Mum" replies Amy.

"That's police, what do you say to the police?"

"Want Hetty NCIS"

"That's right" she smiles.

"Ok. Go to the policeman; don't come back to mummy OK"

Her lip trembling Amy nods "Ok"

"Love you baby girl"

"Love Mummy"

"Go"

The little girl ran toward the police officer.

Fortunately Jorge was so busy doing his deal that he missed the child running away.

Nell saw her little girl reach the officer a tear ran down her cheek. Jorge grabbed her arm dragging her out of the shop furious that the girl was gone. Not all believing for a moment Nell's claim that she must have got lost.

As she was turning to get into her car to head back to the station Officer Smith felt a small tug on her pant leg. Looking down she saw a young girl with tears in her eyes. Struggling not to cry she quietly whispered

"Help"

"Where are you mum and dad sweetie?" The officer asked kneeling to look the little girl in the eye.

She was silent for a moment and then did just as her mother had made her learn. In a voice slightly stronger than before she said

"Hetty NCIS"

"I don't understand" the Officer said.

"Need Hetty NCIS"

As if going into shock this became all that the little girl could say. Repeating it over and over like a mantra she stared off into space.

"Let's take her back to the station with us. Doubt we are going to get anything else right now" said the officer's partner.

Nodding the officer placed the young girl into the car securing her seatbelt they headed back to the station.

Once inside they got her settled in one of the quieter areas of the squad room they tried to come up with a plan of action.

"Who is Hetty sweetie?"

But she was still stuck in her trance of Hetty NCIS.

As they were debating calling family services their Lieutenant walked by. He was brought to a halt on hearing the child's words. He spoke

"Officer Smith what is going on here?"

"Lieutenant, we were stopped by this young girl as we were finishing our patrol. She asked us for help. Since then this is all she has been saying. We were just debating family services since we haven't been able to find a Hetty anywhere"

"I know who she is talking about. You wouldn't find anything on her. It is way above all of our pay grades"

"You know her?"

"Yes we have had to work together a couple of times. Get the girl settled in one of the conference rooms away from all this noise and I will get in touch with Hetty."

"Yes sir"

"Lange" Hetty answered.

"Ms Lange, it is Lieutenant Bates from LAPD"

"Yes Lieutenant it has been a while. What can I do for you?"

"A while ago two of my officers picked up a young child, my guess would be around two. And apart from an initial help all she has been saying is Need Hetty NCIS."

"Well I must say that is strange."

"Yes it is. Are you able to come and see her? I never like handing a child over to family services until I am absolutely sure nothing else can be done."

"I agree. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you. I will see you soon"

"Yes, Goodbye"

Hetty sat back in her chair for a moment. A young child, asking for me. How unusual she thought rising from her seat preparing to leave the mission.

As she passed by the bullpen she addressed her team of agents

"I am going to be out for a while only call in an emergency please."

They all nodded in response all curious to know what had their fearless leader out of contact.

_**LAPD**_

"Thank you for coming so quickly Ms Lange."

"Call me Hetty and it is not a problem."

"Follow me" he said "we told her you were coming and she stopped her mantra but has been quiet ever since."

Bates opened the door to the office that held the girl and motioned her through it. Hetty was greeted by the sight of a young female officer and a fair skin red hair little girl with her eyes glued to the floor.

"Hello dear my name it Hetty"

The girls head shot up. Looking at Hetty she said quietly almost as if she were going through a checklist in her head.

"Tiny, short hair, glasses, Hetty"

With a small smile at her description she repeated

"Yes I am Hetty, what's your name?"

"Amy"

And then with tears in her eyes and a trembling lip she whimpered

"Save mum please"

With that she burst into heartbreaking sobs.

"Do you have any idea who she might be talking about?" asked Bates.

"I have an inkling; I will show her a picture to be sure."

Removing her phone from her pocket she searched for a photo, bringing up the picture she gently asked the girl

"Is this your mum?"

"Yes" she answered fresh tears in her eyes.

Showing the photo to Bates she said

"Nell Jones. Our intelligence analyst went missing presumed abducted in Colombia around two years ago"

"Two years is a long time. Wouldn't she have been presumed dead?" he asked.

"Those higher up the food chain have all been operating on that assumption. My team have never believed that. I know that they all still work on finding her when they have time. This is the first real sign that they are right" said Hetty "Would you have any objections releasing her into my care?"

"I have no problem with it" he replied

"Good. I am going to try and get her comfortable enough to talk some more" she said looking at the child with a smile.

"That will be fine."

"One question. Where exactly was she found? I want our technical operator to start looking. Knowing Nell she wouldn't have let the girl out of her sight unless she was certain she was going to get to help"

"It was Downtown, around the corner of South Los Angeles Street and East 9th Street" Officer Smith informed Hetty.

"Thank-you"

"Good Luck" Bates said sincerely.

Holding her hand out to the little girl she said

"Let's go and try find mum Amy. We would all love to have her back alive and well."

As she helped the little girl into her car she dialled OPS.


	7. Chapter 7

Following Orders – Chapter 7

A/N – A few things before this chapter and probably the next few. I am not familiar with Los Angeles so I just searched Downtown on Google Maps and picked two streets. I am also not a parent so I have no idea if I am over or underestimating what a two year old would be capable of. Think that is all.

As usual I don't own anybody and all mistakes are mine. Please read and review.

"This is Eric" came a cheery voice.

"Mr Beale. I need you to start checking for cameras in the vicinity of South Los Angeles Street and East 9th Street, Downtown"

"And what am I looking for?"

"You are looking for Miss Jones?"

"What…" he stuttered

"She may have had a small child with her"

Eric was shocked into silence.

"Eric" he heard Hetty call.

"Also get Sam, Kensi and Deeks to canvas the shops in the area."

"Ok. How did you…"

"No time for questions, get to it" with that she hung up.

He was almost like a statue in the middle of the mission. It took Sam's booming voice to shock him back to reality.

"Eric…..Eric!"

From one extreme to the other Eric started to talk a million miles an hour

"Hetty…Nell…Cameras…Canvas"

"Ok Eric slow down. From the beginning" said Kensi.

Taking a calming breath.

"That was Hetty. I don't know how, she said no questions but she somehow got a lead on Nell. She wants me to check cameras and you guys to canvas around South Los Angeles Street and East 9th Street, Downtown.

They all took a second to take in the news and then scrambled to get to work. It had been two long years. Could she really be alive and in Los Angeles.

_**Boatshed**_

Glancing across the room at the young child asleep she dialled a familiar number.

"Hi Hetty"

"Mr Getz. How does it feel to be back home?"

"It feels good. Am ready for a bit of a rest" he paused "I get the feeling that this isn't a social call"

"Well you could probably consider it both personal and professional"

"What's going on?"

"I have a lead on Nell"

"What!"

"I believe we have Miss Jones daughter"

She was first with met with silence. "Where are you?"

"At the boatshed" she replied.

"I will be right there"

"Thanks Nate."

Nate entered a silent boatshed. About to speak Hetty shook her head, put her finger to her lips and motioned to the couch. His eyes were drawn to the tiny red hair child curled up thumb in her mouth.

She directed with her head for them to move further toward the interrogation rooms.

"How did this happen, Hetty?"

Hetty gave him the run down on everything that had happened that day.

"Wow. I can't believe it"

"Neither can I. Gives us hope that she is alive. We won't know much more until we can see if she can talk anymore."

"Hetty" a small voice broke through the silence that had fallen between them.

"Yes dear"

"Thought you gone."

"No. I'm still here."

"Who you? She asks the tall man.

"I'm Nate" he said

"What's your name?"

"Amy." She said looking at him through sparkling blue eyes.

With his mouth dropped and wide eyes he turned to the older woman

"Hetty, the name, those eyes"

"I know Mr Getz"

"Do you really think?"

"I do"

"I have dad's eyes" she broke into their conversation. "Mum said" with a small smile.

"Do you know your dad's name Amy?" Nate asks.

Nodding she says clearly "G"

Oblivious to the shock of the adults in the room she settled back on the sofa.

"Wow"

"Wow indeed"

"Mr Callen is only a few days into his new assignment. I am going to get Eric to call him in."

Nate observed "She is remarkable calm with us being basically strangers"

"I know" Hetty replied.

She moved across the room to call OPS

"Mr. Beale status?"

"Nothing yet Hetty but we are all still hard at it."

"Very good. I would like you to call Mr. Callen back in from his assignment"

"Ok. Why?"

"Why is not important right now just do it. When he arrives back tell him that I wish to speak with him at the boatshed. And I emphasise ONLY him, that's an order for the rest of them to stay put"

"Yes Hetty. I will let you know when he is on his way or if we come up with anything"

"Thank-you Eric"

CALLEN – "This is Dave"

ERIC – "Hi. I am calling on behalf of my manager. She has requested that you return to the office"

CALLEN – Were you given a reason?

ERIC – Only that the job has been put on hold until further notice and your are to return immediately.

CALLEN – Alright. Bye

Hetty decided that it was time to ask Amy if she could recall anything to help find her mum. Both Hetty and Nate knew that it would be a delicate process.

"Hetty I am going to leave this to you.. She seems to have somewhat of a rapport with you and questions coming from more than one person might overwhelm her" says Nate.

"Fair enough. Amy can I ask you a few questions?"

"Ok"

"Do you know the name of the man that has your mum?"

"Jorge I think" struggling to pronounce the name.

"Do you know how long you have been in LA?"

"Umm 8 I think" as she held up 8 fingers.

"Where were you staying?"

"House. Nice house. No More."

"You did good Amy" she said hugging the young girl.

She smiled at Nate nodding the little one had done well.

_**OSP**_

Eric felt like it had been an eternity looking at every street and security camera that he could access. But there was no way in hell that he was going to stop anytime soon. Not if there was even the slightest chance that they could find Nell alive.

He was so caught up in his own world that he didn't hear the agents enter.

"What have you got Eric?" asked Sam.

"Nothing yet" replied the tech. "Since Hetty didn't give me a time period there is tonnes of footage to go through"

"I can narrow it down for you"

Eric's eyes lit up at the news.

"Try 8.30am outside a small general store on South Los Angeles, the owner remembers seeing a young woman matching Nell's description at that time" Sam said.

Deeks continued "he also mentioned that she helped a young girl escape. He was about to say something but she motioned for him not too"

"We have the stores security footage" he said handing him a USB.

He quickly plugged it in, video appearing on the big screen alongside the outside cameras. It didn't take much searching to find her.

They all gasped in disbelief. It had been so long.

She was looking around nervously when it looked like the man she was with turned his back she knelt before a young child directing her to run away. The agents watch the child leave the store. Just as the child was out of sight the man turned around and started arguing with Nell asking where the child was. She says she must have got lost. He calls her a liar, slaps her and drags her out the door.

"Now we have a face I hope we get a name quickly"

The doors to the operations centre swished open revealing Callen. Paying no attention to the rest of the room he addressed Eric.

"What's going on Eric why did Hetty pull me from my…." He trailed off "Nell"

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"When was this?"

"Earlier today" answered Deeks

"How did we find out about it?"

"Hetty called earlier today asking me to check cameras around South Los Angeles Street and East 9th Street, Downtown for Nell. I don't know how she found out. Whenever I asked she would just say no questions." Eric informed him.

"Where is she now?"

"We haven't actually seen her since she left this morning" said Kensi.

Eric cut in "Actually she wants to see you at the boatshed Callen"

"Come on G I'll drive" said Sam.

"Only Callen Sam. She ordered the rest of you to stay here. Before you ask I have no idea why?"

"Ok then. Guess I will see you guys later" a confused Callen said as he turned and walked out of the mission.

Eric dialled Hetty

"Yes Eric"

"Callen just left."

"Thank-you Mr Beale"

"We also found Nell on both security and street cameras at the location you gave me. The guy dragged Nell outside after the little girl got away. I got a photo grab from the video and it is running through facial rec."

"Very good Eric. The name Jorge may be involved"

"Ok. Should I even bother asking...?"

"No. Keep up the good work."

"They are making progress Mr Getz" Hetty said glancing at the girl who had once again passed out on the couch.

"That's great Hetty replied Nate "How are you planning on telling Callen?"

"I will do it outside for one thing, I think it would be better than just seeing her. As for how… gently as possible."

She sighs "I hope it goes well. He has always wanted family. It might be a little different to what he expected, but I for one think it could be wonderful."

"I agree Hetty"

"And with that I am going to wait outside."

On the way to the boatshed Callen's mind was reeling. Nell was alive. Nell was in LA. But why did Hetty need to speak JUST to him. Shouldn't he be helping search. He sighed. The frustrating and mysterious Hetty. As he pulled up the woman herself was outside waiting.

Here we go thought Hetty.

"Mr. Callen"

"What's going on Hetty? Why did you want just me here? Shouldn't I be helping the others?"

"Walk with me" as she wandered down the pier. "I have a somewhat personal question to ask."

"What Hetty?"

"Before she went away did you and Miss Jones have any sort of relationship?"

Callen's eyebrows rose "What sort of question it that Hetty?"

"At this point in time a relevant one"

"Ok. A couple of weeks before she left we spent a weekend together. A onetime thing. Why does this matter now? And how did you now?"

"It's about my lead on Nell"

"That everyone wasn't allowed to ask questions about?"

"Yes"

"But you're going to tell me?"

"Indeed I am"

"I don't understand. Why just me?"

"Let me get the story out. This morning I got a call from Lieutenant Bates. Two of his officers were approached by a young child asking for help. She couldn't answer when they asked about her parents., All she would say was my name and NCIS. I went to see her and discovered that she was Nell's daughter. It was then I found out she was alive and in LA. She had got her to safety and in such asking for our help"

She could almost hear the cogs working together in his head as he tried to comprehend all that she was saying. As it all seemingly snapped into place his eyes shot to hers.

With disbelief in his voice he choked out.

"I..we…have a daughter?"

"Yes Mr Callen you do."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N – A few things before this chapter and probably the next few. I am not familiar with Los Angeles so I just searched Google Maps. I am also not a parent so I have no idea if I am over or underestimating what a two year old would be capable of. Think that is all.

Thank you all very much for the reviews it is giving me a great incentive to post as quickly as I can.

As usual I don't own anybody and all mistakes are mine. Please read and review.

_**OSP**_

"Why do you think she only wanted Callen" Kensi pondered "especially with what we have going on today."

"If it's to do with what's going on with Nell we should all know?" replied Sam

"There must be some good reason for it"

"An overly secretive Hetty. It never ends well. Now throwing Callen in there… we need to know what's going on" said Sam.

Eric was wandering down the stairs when he overheard the conversation. They were getting up to leave when Sam spotted him.

"Eric we need to see what is going on at the boatshed. Can you bring up the cameras?"

He had been contemplating doing that exact same thing all day but hadn't and he couldn't truly put his finger on why. So he said "No, and I'm encrypting it so you won't be able to either."

They all looked at him shocked at his refusal.

"Then we are going over their" turning to leave.

"Wait!"

They all stopped and turned.

"Listen, you all follow your gut instinct when you're in the field right?"

They nodded; he continued "I have been contemplating looking at those cameras all day. But for some unknown reason I can't bring myself to. Whatever Hetty has going on I believe she has no ill intention but for some reason Callen needs to know or maybe at least know first. Can you trust my gut instinct today and stay please."

Surprised at the techs out of character speech and almost begging demeanour. They all looked at each other.

"You really haven't looked?" asked Kensi

"No"

"OK" they all reluctantly returned to the bullpen

"Thank-you"

Callen was a little too shocked for words. A daughter, he has a little girl. Regaining his faculties was able to ask with tears in his eyes

"Is she ok?"

"Everything appears to be fine"

"Wow. This is…"

"A little overwhelming."

"Yeah. When did you figure out she was mine?"

Smiling Hetty answered

"When I heard her name and looked into some beautiful blue eyes"

"What's her name?"

"Amy"

There were more tears in his eyes. Named after his sister.

"Does she know about me?"

"Yes. How much I am not sure. She knows that her dads name is G and that she has his eyes. We didn't want to stress her with too many questions considering she has had to run away from her mum today."

"Where is she now?"

"She's inside with Nate"

He looked toward the boatshed

"Really?"

"Yes. When I realised she belonged to you and Nell there was no chance I was going to allow her to be with anyone else."

He Smiled

"Can I meet her?"

"Of course. She was asleep when I went to meet you."

"Ok"

It was silent as Callen and Hetty entered. Nate sat quietly reading at the table.

He let out a quiet "Hey Callen"

He got a distracted Hi in return as Callen's eyes were glued to the sofa. A tiny red hair little girl. His little girl. It still seemed surreal.

"How does it feel?" asked Nate

"I feel like I am about to have a heart attack" he replied looking at psychologist "is she going to be ok meeting me Nate?"

"From what I have seen today she is really strong. So yes I think she will. Will you be ok?"

"Yes. I just want what will be easiest for her. Is there anything that I should or shouldn't do?"

"Might be best to introduce yourself as G at first not dad. She knows that's her dad's name. See if she puts it together. If not move on to telling her you're her dad. From there you will just have to go with the flow a bit, go with her reactions. Just try not to overwhelm her and I think you will be fine."

Callen took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves as he waited for his daughter to wake. A soft rustling sound drew his attention he watched as his daughter rubbed the sleep from her eyes looking around. Hetty and Nate motioned him forward. He tentatively walked toward the sofa, Amy tracked his every move.

He sat down on the coffee table in front of her so that they were eye to eye and said

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Amy. Who are you?"

"My name is G."

Amy seemed to start a little. She stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Finally she put her hand to the side of his face before whispering "eyes"

"My eyes?" he repeated.

A little louder she asks "Daddy?"

"Yeah. I am your dad and I am so happy to meet you" he choked out.

Amy repeated "Daddy" and threw herself at him. They both clung to each other in tears.

Across the room Nate and Hetty watched them meet for the first time. Nate shared a smile with Hetty who also had tears in her eyes. They sighed in unison, it had gone well.

_**OSP**_

After many hours of frustration Eric's system finally beeped. He had a match. He quickly let out his signature whistle summoning the agents to join him in OPS. They bolted up the stairs.

"What have you got Eric?" enquired Deeks.

"Hold on I am going to get Hetty so I can do this all at once" he replied.

Eric dialled

"Yes Eric?"

"I have a match. Everyone is here thought it would be easiest to do it all at once"

"Go ahead"

Gathering himself he went about his briefing.

"Right facial recognition was a match to Jorge Ramirez he is a high ranking member of the Ramos Cartel, based in Colombia. But are believed to have factions all through South America, Mexico and are beginning to make inroads into the US. They are best known for drug and arms trafficking but they are believed to be involved in other areas as well.

"Are there any known LA associates or locations Eric?" came Callen's voice sounding distant.

"There are rumours of locations in Downtown, Compton and Inglewood but there has never been any hard intel to prove it. As far as associates it looks like there are loose Russian ties" replied Eric "like I said they are just making inroads to the US so there is not much intel around yet."

After a few moments of silence Sam said.

"I know this might be a long shot but would it be worth contacting Arkady?"

After a moment of contemplation Callen replied

"I am not sure that he will. But for Nell I am willing to ask."

"Phone or face to face G?"

"I will try just calling but knowing him he'll probably ask for a face to face, be back in a minute"

Retuning after a short time Callen sighed

"Face to face it has to be he wouldn't talk on the phone"

"G, you're not going to see him alone. I am going to swing by the boatshed and pick you up."

Callen rolled his eyes and quietly asked Nate.

"This she will be ok with another new face?"

He nodded silently.

"Fine Sam. See you soon"

Hetty ended all conversations

"With that the rest of you all keep looking at any other connections while we wait to see if we gain any information from Mr Kolchek"

"Yes Hetty" they all said.

With that she hung up.

Callen walked back over to the sofa sitting down beside his daughter who proceeded to surprise him by crawling into his lap and lay her head on his chest. He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her.

Sam didn't take too long to reach the boatshed. When he walked in a look of confusion came over his face. It wasn't Nate, who he hadn't seen in months that had him confused. It was his partner sitting on the couch with a young girl in his arms.

Callen first noticed Sam's arrival when Amy tensed in his arms face turning into his chest. He looked up meeting the questioning eyes and raised eyebrow of his partner. Motioning with his head Sam came toward them.

"Amy" he said. She looked up "Amy, this is Sam."

"Sam this is Amy" he paused before he continued "my daughter".

Sam stood gobsmacked before composing himself enough to reply

"It's nice to meet you Amy"

She gave him a small smile.

"You ready to go G?"

"Yeah" he stood placing Amy on her feet. He turned to her. "I have to go for a bit, going to ask a man about mum. You have to stay with Hetty Ok"

"Ok"

"Be back soon" he turned to Hetty "I hope that this won't take long and that Arkady does actually know something"

"Me too Mr Callen. You two be safe"

"We will."

To his credit Sam was able to refrain from questioning Callen until they were in his Challenger driving away from the boatshed.

"What the hell G. You and Nell have a child together?"

"Apparently we do, and have done for a while"

"You seem remarkably calm"

"I don't know if it has truly hit me yet"

"So you and Nell were together when she went away?"

"If you mean in a relationship, then no. We spent a weekend together once. Ran into each other at a bar. She was doing something on the side for Granger. Whoever she was supposed to meet was a no show so she asked if I would give her an out. So we had a few drinks, danced. It got pretty up close and personal to sell it as a hook-up. When we left to go to the hotel room belonging to her alias we were both pretty worked up. One thing led to another ending with us having a fun weekend" he finished.

"Wow. Hey was that when you came into work extra relaxed and she had a bite mark?"

Callen smiled at the memory

"Yeah"

Sam chuckled

"No wonder why neither of you would reveal who you had your fun with."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N – A few things before this chapter and probably the next few. I am not familiar with Los Angeles so I just searched Google Maps. I am also not a parent so I have no idea if I am over or underestimating what a two year old would be capable of. Think that is all.

Thank you all very much for the reviews it is giving me a great incentive to post as quickly as I can.

A warning my muse is a little confused right now so it may take a while between updates so please bare with me. I am not completely happy with this Chapter but it seems no matter how long I stare at it I can't figure out what it is that may need changing.

As usual I don't own anybody and all mistakes are mine. Please read and review.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence. But their minds both had a single purpose. Find Nell. As they pulled up outside Arkady's mansion they were met by two of his security guards. They got out of their car hands raised Callen said

"I'm Callen. He's expecting me"

"He's out back" a guard replied.

Sam and Callen rounded the house and found Arkady sitting at his table by the pool. When he saw them he said

"Callen my friend, just the man I needed to see"

"You needed to see me?" Callen replied confusedly.

"Yes. I was about to contact you when you called me"

"About?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"The Ramos Cartel and one who has been lost yes?"

Sam and Called looked at each other and then back at Arkady.

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

He motioned to the seats across from him he said

"Sit"

**Several Hours Earlier**

Arkady and his men pulled up at a house in West Los Angeles. It was his first time doing business with this group so he was especially vigilant. No matter how well recommended someone was it was always a risk.

They were me at the door by a cartel enforcer.

"Follow me"

"Welcome Mr Kolchek. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" said Jorge.

"Likewise. Shall we get right to it"

"Straight to business I like it."

Nell couldn't believe who they were making their next deal with – Arkady Kolchek. Maybe there was still hope for her yet. She had managed to get Amy free. If she could convince Arkady to get a message to Callen and the others she could be too. But first she had to figure out how to speak to him alone and not get herself killed.

Jorge led Arkady and his bodyguards through the mansion and into the lavish lounge.

"Can I get you a drink Mr Kolchek?" asked Jorge.

"No thank you" he replied "Do you have what I came for?"

"Yes" Jorge signalled for one of his men to bring in the briefcase. He opened the case of computer chips for him to examine.

Arkady called for one of his guards to bring over the laptop that they had brought with them. You never pay until you are certain they work. He had been burned once before and it was not going to happen again.

Plugging one of the chips into the computer and much to his delight the screen filled with the appropriate information. Exactly what he needed.

Noticing the look on his face Jorge said

"I take it you are happy with the product"

"Yes I am"

"Shall we do the transfer then" he handed Arkady the account details.

Using his laptop one of his men transferred the agreed open $250,000.

In the end Nell didn't need to find herself a way into the room. They did it for her.

"Get her" Jorge ordered.

One of his men left and then pulled her into the room. Pushing her down in front of his laptop he said.

"Check that the money is there"

Though they were surprised to see her, they asked no questions. And if Arkady remembered her from their brief previous meeting he showed no sign of recognition.

Not aware that she knew of him. Jorge and his men left her in the room with him. She waited until he was gone until she addressed Arkady.

"Mr. Kolchek" she said.

Both Arkady and his guards looked at her in shock, they hadn't been introduced. One guard began to reach for his gun, Kolchek waved him off.

"How do you know my name? Have we met before?"

She looked around nervously.

"We did meet once before but it was very brief. My name is name is Nell Jones. I used to work with G Callen. I was abducted two years ago in Columbia"

"Two years?" he said a little shocked.

"Yes"

"That is a long time to keep someone"

"It is. But I don't think that they plan on keeping me alive much longer"

"Why is that?"

"I helped someone escape. It's why I am so beaten up" said Nell motioning to the bruises.

"Why not escape yourself?"

"She was more important" she sighed "Can you please tell Callen where I am?"

Looking a little panicked as she heard Jorge returning with tears in her eyes she almost begged him

"пожалуйста скажите ему" (Please tell him)

Jorge came back into the room and finished the deal.

"Please" Nell whispered.

"Shut up, is the money there?"

"Yes" with that she was dragged from the room.

**Present Time**

"You've seen her? Was she ok?" Sam asked.

"She had been beaten. Said it was because she helped someone more important than her escape."

Sam and Callen looked at each other.

"Who did she help escape?"

Figuring it may speed things up Callen said

"Her daughter, it was how we found out that she was still alive"

"She has a daughter?"

"Yes. Where can we find Nell?"

"Birchwood Drive, West Los Angeles mansion at the end. I saw six men while we were there."

Looking at Sam Callen said "Hetty mentioned that Amy said they had been in a nice house"

"Amy?"

"Nell's daughter" with a small smile which Arkady caught.

"Amy. Your daughter too then?"

"Yes" Callen said as he and Sam stood to leave.

"Some family, I am happy for you"

"Thanks for the information"

As they headed for the challenger Callen called it in.

"Kensi, Deeks we have an address for you to meet us at. Birchwood Drive, West Los Angeles mansion at the end"

"On our way Callen" said Kensi.

They met up just down the street.

"Ok. All Arkady could tell us was this address and that there were at least six of them"

"He saw?" asked Deeks.

"They did a deal apparently. He saw Nell, she recognised him, asked him to get a message to me"

The team put on their vests and inserted their ear wigs.

"Everyone good to go?" asked Sam.

"Let's get her back" said Kensi as they set out for the house.

Coming at the house from both sides they silently choked out and tied up the sentries.

Nell was dozing trying to block out the pounding headache she had from her earlier beating and prayed that Arkady would pass on her message when the gunfire started. She heard scattering of footsteps and Spanish curses. As several bullets came through the door to the room she was being kept in she dove for the floor. When she hit the ground she noticed her arm was bleeding. As she tried to get a better look at it the door burst open. She found herself looking down the barrel of Jorge's gun. This was it she thought closing her eyes she waiting for the shots that would end her life to come. There were three shots and then a loud thump. She opened her eyes and saw the body of her long time captor body dead beside her.

As she looked up she met a very familiar looking set of eyes. Callen. She heard echoing shouts of 'clear' coming from all around the house.

"Hey Nell…..I got her" Called shouted as he holstered his weapon and helped her up from the floor.

"Not so loud please"

"Sorry"

Footsteps came quickly toward the room and it was soon filled with three more familiar faces all covered with big smiles.

"Took you guys long enough. You must be losing you edge."

This caused the group to laugh.

Callen noticed Nell suck in a breath and wince in pain. Noting the bullet wound on her arm as well as the other scrapes and bruises that he could see.

He told Sam

"Call an ambulance"

"Kensi, get in touch with Hetty and fill her in."

All of a sudden Nell burst into tears. Deeks who was closest took her into his arms and whispered. "Welcome home Nell"

Once she could pull herself together enough to speak she managed to get out

"I missed you guys so much"

"We have definitely missed you," said Kensi as she got her chance to hug Nell.

Their reunion was cut short as the paramedics started to check her over. As Sam, Kensi and Deeks dealt with the LAPD Callen hovered around her. He glanced over several times and looked as though he was about to say something and then cut himself off.

Nell decided to put him out of his misery. She gave him a little smile

"You meet her?"

"I did briefly. She's beautiful"

She couldn't help but grin,

"Yes she is, I can't wait to see her again"

"Once we get you settled in Hetty can bring her to you"

She glanced over at the others

"Does anyone else know yet?"

"Only Hetty, Nate and Sam. We didn't want to overwhelm her too much"

"Ok. Time to go Miss Jones. Is someone coming with you?" asked the paramedic.

"I am" grinned Kensi "we are never letting you out of our sight again" as she climbed aboard.

"Which hospital?" asked Deeks.

"Pacific Beach Medical" replied the medic.

"Thank you, see you two ladies soon"


	10. Chapter 10

Following Orders – Chapter 10

A/N –I am not a parent so I have no idea if I am over or underestimating what a two year old would be capable of.

Thank you all very much for the reviews it is giving me a great incentive to post as quickly as I can.

A warning my muse is a little confused right now so it may take a while between updates so please bear with me. I am also in need of some inspiration as to what the cartel made Nell do and would love to hear any ideas you guys may have.

As usual I don't own anybody and all mistakes are mine. Please read and review.

After being poked, prodded, scanned and sticked for what felt like an eternity they finally put her into her own room.

She was alerted to her first visitors as she heard Amy squeal.

"Mummy!"

Nell looked up to see her daughter take off from where she had been walking hand in hand with Hetty and ran toward her. Tears of relief ran down her cheeks as she saw her little girl again. Amy somehow managed to clamber onto the bed by herself and wrapped her arms around Nell as best she could. She ignored the pain in her body and clung to her tightly.

"You got us help" she smiled at Amy.

"Found Hetty"

"Yes you did" Nell smiled at Hetty as she entered the room.

"Hetty"

"That is one brave and smart child you have Nell"

"I'm so glad that she got to you. I knew she would be safe if she did"

"And meet someone important?"

"Yes"

"I imagine you figured it out quite quickly"

"Yes I did. With that name and those eyes it wasn't hard to identify Mr Callen as her father"

"Callen said that they had met. Did it go ok?"

"He was definitely shocked. But they both seemed to take it well"

Nell nudged Amy lightly

"Did you meet your dad?"

She nodded "Nice" she said

Nell and Hetty both chuckled

"Yeah he is nice"

"I image the others will be here to see you soon" Hetty mused

"Amy will handle meeting them ok. She is used to constantly seeing new faces. At least I can guarantee these ones are going to be good guys."

Hetty's phone beeped, she looked down.

"From Eric. They are all about to leave the mission"

"Kensi came with me in the ambulance. I'm not sure where she went after they took me away for examination."

As if she knew she was being talked about she walked into the room

"There you are. I just about had to strangle the doctor to get your room number"

"I hope you left him unharmed Miss Blye" said Hetty

"Hi Hetty. Yes he is fine."

"How are you feeling Nell?"

"Better and better" she replied.

She finally seemed to notice the little girl snuggled up in Nell's arms

"Who is…?"

"Amy are you awake" Nell whispered.

"Yes Mummy"

Kensi's eyes widened at the word

"I want you to meet one of mum's friends"

Amy looked up her blue eyes landed on the new face in the room.

"This is Kensi"

"Kensi this is Amy"

Head slightly buried in Nells neck the little girl waved at Kensi.

"Nice to meet you" she managed through her shock.

Hetty's phone shrilled, smiling at the women she slipped from the room to answer it.

"Wow Nell" said Kensi "How old is she?"

"She's a little over two."

"Can I be blunt?"

"Sure" Nell smiled fairly certain she knew what was coming next.

"Is she Callen's?"

"Can't really miss it can you?"

"No you can't. I didn't know that you two were together"

"We weren't. A chain of events one night led to a fun weekend. And here we are" Nell look adoringly at Amy.

"Well she's gorgeous. You know that she will end up getting spoiled you know."

Nell laughed "I will settle for safe and happy. That is all that matters."

Hetty briefly returned to the hospital room interrupting the young women.

"I have to go back to the mission and contact Director Vance and more importantly your parents to tell them the good news."

This brought a bright smile to her face and tears to her eyes.

"I can't wait to see them" Nell said "it has been way too long. I hadn't seen them for almost a year before I was sent away. So it has been nearly three years since I have seen them."

"They will be thrilled to see you my dear. I hated having to make the call to tell them that you were missing. It will give me great pleasure to be able to tell them that you are home"

"Do they know what I really do now?"

"No I worked it into your cover as it is possible for someone in the news industry to be taken. But you have my permission to tell them if you wish"

"I might tell them, will think about it until I see them. Don't tell them about Amy, I want to do that"

"Very well Miss Jones. If I am not back this evening I will see you in the morning"

"Thanks Hetty"

She quietly left Nell and Kensi alone as she made her way out of the possible. The silence that had fallen over the room was broken by Amy's small voice.

"I'm bored Mummy"

"What do you like to do Amy?" asked Kensi.

"Uumm…colour?" she answered.

"Colouring book and pencils it is" said Kensi getting up.

"You don't need to do that Kens"

"Yep I do. Let the spoiling begin. Plus I can hear Deeks coming, it will free up a bit of room for more introductions"

"Not going to be able to convince you otherwise am I?"

"Nope. I will be back soon."

She wasn't far down the hall when she ran into all the men of their team. She unexpectedly pulled Callen into a tight hug.

"She's gorgeous Callen congrats."

"Thanks Kens"

"Who's gorgeous Fern?" asked Deeks.

"You'll see Shaggy. I'll be back soon" she called over her shoulder.

"What's she talking about?" pushed Deeks.

Callen just smiled and continued toward Nell's room. As they came into the room the two red heads were watching TV. Nell was the first to look at them quickly followed by Amy, whose face broke out into a smile.

She reached out for Callen as she said "Daddy"

He lifted her into his arms and gave her a hug. Looking at Sam she said "Hello again"

"Hi Amy"

Deeks for once had no idea what to say.

"Cat got your tongue Deeks?" Smirked Sam.

Amy snapped him out of it by asking

"Who you?"

"I'm Marty. Kensi was right you are gorgeous."

Deeks looked up to say something and was caught off guard when he saw tears rolling down Nell's cheeks as she watched Amy and Callen interacting.

"Nell" he started "You ok?"

"Yes" she hiccupped as she tried to stop the tears.

"Then why the tears"

"I had begun to think that I would never see the two of them together" she motioned to Callen.

Finally the last new face in the room spoke up.

"Welcome back Rockstar"

"Thanks Eric. It's good to be back." Nell smiled as she replied.

Kensi almost burst through the door. Large bag in hand.

"That looks like more than a colouring book and pencils"

"I couldn't stop at just that Nell. Told you that she would be spoiled."

That got a laugh out of everyone because it was likely to be the case. G put Amy down so she could go over to see what Kensi had got. To go along with the book and pencils was a large teddy bear. After going through the bag of treasures she sat on the floor with Kensi.

Nell leaned back onto her bed as she surveyed the room. She was glad that Amy seemed so at ease with her friends and that they had embraced her so easily. Life was going to get back on track.


End file.
